


come by, come buy

by kimaracretak



Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, choice and consequences, goblin markets, prices paid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: A Changeling makes a deal, and contemplates her next steps.





	come by, come buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



The shop walls were covered in heather, just like the bushes that overflowed Grannie's yard when she was little. Maybe that's why she stepped forward, not really taking in the rest of the plants — fruits and brambles that Shetland would never see but that the Hedge loved.

Grannie's heather on the walls, Grannie's silver comb by the hobgoblin's hand, just waiting for her to bring it home. She knew better, or maybe she didn't, but Lianna did. Clinging to her hand, telling her that watching the shop for a little while was certainly too cheap a price for something she so loved. She thought it was worth it.

They were both right. That's the way of the Hedge.

So now she waits in the Niche, Grannie's comb in her hair and the scars from her attempts at leaving all up and down her arm. They're well-deserved. It hasn't been a little while.

It doesn't matter so much, though. Lianna will bring the shopkeeper back, she's the best tracker the Hedge has seen in a long while. In the meantime, there's so many things to trade.

Someone else will surely agree to mind the shop for her.

For a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Niche](http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Niche) is a hobgoblin shop from _Dancers in the Dusk_. I was so delighted to see Changeling requested I absolutely had to write you something.


End file.
